


Un'interessante promessa.

by GwenJ



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Gioco di Ruolo, Hand Jobs, M/M, Roleplay, Scout - Freeform, Top Castiel
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenJ/pseuds/GwenJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>""Preferisco la versione italiana." Risposte atono, ma un lieve sorriso, Cass. "Indossala."<br/>Dean ride. "Questo è un regalo per te. E non ho intezione di metterla."<br/>L'angelo arriccia le labbra. "Nemmeno in cambio di una crostata?" Un lampo di divertimento negli occhi.<br/>"No."<br/>Si avvicina, Castiel.<br/>"Nemmeno per un pompino?""</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un'interessante promessa.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dionyso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dionyso/gifts).



> Titolo: Un'interessante promessa.  
> Pairing: Dean/Castiel.  
> Warning: PWP. Scout!Dean. Handjob, Blowjob, anal sex. Top!Castiel. Bottom!Dean.  
> Note: nasce tutto dal voler fare un regalo a Dionyso, (visto che non sono riuscita a combinare nulla prima che partisse per Londra ç_ç), lei sa perchè ho scelto gli scout come soggetto. E voi non lo saprete mai. u_u  
> Sono più brava a scrivere angst che p0rn. E no, non è modestia. =_= 
> 
> Nella foto l'abbigliamento di Dean. Ma il fazzolettone, come leggerete, è diverso. La parte rossa, nella foto, è verde nella storia, quella chiara è, invece, nera.  
> Il saluto citato nella storia è lo stesso. - http://oi41.tinypic.com/sou5o6.jpg -

Portare Castiel al parco è stato un errore e Dean lo capisce nell'istante in cui l'angelo si blocca ad osservare un gruppo di ragazzi in divisa da scout.  
Chi lo schioda più da lì?  
Avrebbe dovuto portarlo in un sexy shop, almeno si sarebbero divertiti entrambi.  
Sbuffa guardando il compagno che fissa loro invece che dare attenzione a lui.

La Creatura Celeste ha passato tutta la giornata al parco, nello stesso punto dove l'ha lasciato l'altro.  
Dean, dopo la prima mezz'ora, ha levato le tende e se ne è tornato al motel.  
-

"Ho un regalo per te." Il cacciatore si volta verso la voce. Castiel tiene tra le mani un borsa marrone, di carta. Il Winchester scatta come una molla verso di lui, felice ed estrae dalla busta quella che ha tutta l'aria di essere una divisa.  
Camicia azzurra con degli stemmi sui taschini e sulla parte alta delle maniche. Una specie di cravatta, no, un fazzoletto attorcigliato, nero e verde. Calzettoni blu scuro e pantaloncini corti, della stessa tonalità, di velluto mille righe.  
Dean lo guarda perplesso. 

"Preferisco la versione italiana." Risposte atono, ma un lieve sorriso, Cass. "Indossala."  
Dean ride. "Questo è un regalo per te. E non ho intenzione di metterla."  
L'angelo arriccia le labbra. "Nemmeno in cambio di una crostata?" Un lampo di divertimento negli occhi.  
"No."  
Si avvicina, Castiel.  
"Nemmeno per un pompino?"  
Dean ride ancora buttando la testa all'indietro e l'altro se ne approfitta. Assalta il collo del cacciatore con le labbra tenendolo stretto per i fianchi. La risata si spegne in un sospiro.  
Una mano sale fra i capelli di Castiel, l'altra alla sua schiena.  
Dean viene spinto contro al muro e si dedica alle sue labbra, le bacia e le mordicchia. Facendo sospirare il cacciatore che ricambia, poi, con la stessa passione.  
Le mani dell'angelo salgono ad aprire la camicia e ci mette un attimo a passare dalle labbra al petto, percorrendolo di baci e leccate. Mentre una mano gli accarezza il cavallo dei pantaloni. Castiel ha fretta e vuole che l'altro si ecciti velocemente e Dean dimostra ben presto di apprezzare le sue cure, regalandogli gemiti e un'erezione. 

Il compagno gli slaccia anche i pantaloni e gli abbassa i boxer prendendogli in mano il membro. Muove l'arto lento e sensuale. La mano alla base risale creando una spirale che fa ringhiare Dean di piacere.  
Decide poi di prenderne la punta tra le labbra, leccandola e succhiandola.  
Lo fa arrivare quasi al limite e poi si scosta, guadagnandosi un'imprecazione da parte del cacciatore.

"Se vuoi venire sai cosa fare."  
"Sai che posso anche arrangiarmi, uh?"  
"Sì, ma so anche che non lo farai." Si lecca le labbra. "Piace anche a te giocare, e ti piace che io abbia il controllo, che ti dica cosa fare." 

Bingo. Dean sbuffa e va in bagno.  
Qualche minuto dopo ne esce completamente vestito e totalmente imbarazzato. Ma con una, non trascurabile, erezione stretta nei pantaloncini di velluto. 

"Sei bellissimo."  
"Fanculo, Cass." Si stringe le braccia attorno al busto, in un vano tentativo di nascondersi agli occhi famelici del compagno. "Grazie." 

L'angelo ghigna e cade di nuovo ai piedi del cacciatore, spingendolo contro la porta del bagno.  
Passa la bocca sopra al rigonfiamento sui pantaloni, facendolo inarcare contro di lui. Poi scende, le ginocchia sono scoperte, le bacia, le lecca e la lingua si intrufola oltre il bordo del velluto, sollevando e arrivando a metà coscia mentre la mano apre bottone e zip entrando curiosa, palpando con insistenza l'intimità de compagno.  
Dean non riesce a stare zitto e fermo. Geme e si spinge contro la mano bollente di Castiel, desideroso di avere di più. E l'angelo lo libera dalla costrizione dei vestiti.

"Cazzo, Cass." Afferra l'angelo per i capelli e cerca di direzionare la sua testa verso il suo inguine, la sua bocca sul suo membro. E, lui, stranamente, non fa resistenza.  
Ingoia l'erezione di Dean, famelico, la lecca e succhia senza smettere di guardare l'altro, non vuole perdersi nemmeno una sua espressione.  
Dopo un po' si stacca e il cacciatore lo guarda, Castiel si lecca due dita, Dean deglutisce, ricolmo di aspettative.  
La bocca del compagno torna sul suo membro, ma baciandolo semplicemente e le dita si avviano verso la sua apertura, violandola. 

"Sai, Dean, gli scout fanno una Promessa, per entrare nell'associazione."  
"Sì, sì, fantastico." Come se gli importasse qualcosa.

L'angelo muove insistentemente le dita dentro di lui vedendosi regalare deliziosi gemiti e ansiti.  
"E' interessante, Dean." Gli lecca la punta del membra o il cacciatore si contrae intorno a lui.  
" 'Con l’aiuto di Dio prometto sul mio onore di fare del mio meglio...' Farai del tuo meglio, piccolo scout, ma col mio di aiuto." Parte dalla base dell'uccello del compagno leccandogli lentamente tutta la lunghezza e lo guarda mentre lo fa, trova il suo sguardo ricolmo di eccitazione e gli sorride in risposta.  
" '...per compiere il mio dovere verso Dio e verso il mio Paese.' Sono io il tuo Dio, se non fosse chiaro e hai un enorme dovere da compiere verso di me. Davvero enorme." Si lecca le labbra e posa la lingua appena sotto l'ombelico di Dean, si alza, leccandogli ventre e petto e arrivando alle sue labbra. Vi parla sopra, con voce roca e sensuale.  
" 'E per aiutare gli altri in ogni circostanza.' Devi aiutarmi, Dean." Si, spinge contro il cacciatore, facendogli sentire quanto è eccitato. L'altro ridacchia, adora quando Castiel fa così.  
Lo libera dai pantaloni e dai boxer prendendogli, poi, in mano il membro, gli da piacere e cattura le sue labbra un bacio umido che li lascia senza fiato. L'altro si libera del resto da solo.

Castiel è aggrappato alla camicia azzurra e ansima fra le loro labbra. Allontana la sua mano giusto prima di venire e si sposta leggermente. 

"C'è cosa gli scout fanno per dimostrare la loro devozione."  
Lo afferra per il fazzolettone e lo porta sino al letto, glielo sfila e lo fa stendere a pancia in sotto, di traverso.  
"Usano alzare tre dita, per promettere e salutare." Gli spiega mentre gli lega, le mani, dietro la schiena con il tessuto nero e verde.  
Castiel gli mostra il gesto, portando le dita davanti al suo viso. Si stende sopra al compagno. L'erezione dura contro le sue natiche.  
"Ma noi le useremo in altro modo." Gliele avvicina alle labbra, e il cacciatore capisce. Le accoglie in bocca, le lecca e le bagna bene di saliva.  
Quando è soddisfatto, l'angelo, le sfila e le posa sul un fianco per poi scendere sino alla sua apertura.  
"Gli scout sono piuttosto eccitanti, se ci pensi. Con quelle divise, l'eseguire gli ordini dei superiori, le promesse a Dio e..."  
Entra in Dean, forte, preparandolo velocemente. "...le tre dita." Gli posa un bacio sulla spalla, coperta dalla camicia azzurra, che non ha intenzione di levargli. "Non piacciono anche a te?"

Il cacciatore geme, non è nemmeno sicuro di aver capito le parole l'altro. Vuole solo il suo dannato e meritato orgasmo.  
"Puoi solo darmi una mossa, angioletto?" Calca sull'ultima parola. Dean sa che Castiel odia essere chiamato così e che lo "punirà". E infatti toglie le dita e tutto il suo corpo dall'umano, che si guadagna un forte morso su una natica, che lo fa scattare in avanti, di sorpresa, e che lo porta a strusciare il suo membro contro il materasso.  
"Cass.." geme e si morde il labbro inferiore.  
"Odio quando mi chiami così." E lo risente su di lui, il membro che sfiora la sua apertura.  
"Lo so. E ora muoviti." Si spinge all'indietro, per sentirlo di più, per fargli capire che deve davvero darsi una mossa.  
Castiel gli blocca i fianchi. "Dovrei essere io a dare ordini." Gli si spinge contro,violando appena un po'. "Pregami di continuare."  
Dean geme. "No."  
L'angelo lo penetra con una sola spinta, e rimane immobile. E l'altro ringhia, frustrato.  
La Creatura Celeste si cala sul corpo bollente sotto di lui e arriva al suo orecchio.  
"Pregami." Spinge leggermente e Dean sussulta dal piacere.  
"Fanculo, Cass. Ti prego, scopami, cazzo!"  
"Bravo il mio ragazzo." Gli scompiglia i capelli e si solleva. Afferra i suoi fianchi e se lo tira contro. 

Castiel inizia a fare sul serio, ogni spinta è un gemito dell'umano e un ringhio dell'angelo.  
L'aria della piccola stanza diventa bollente in un attimo, i loro sospiri e le loro voci sbattono contro le mura.

"Di più."  
"Sei così stretto."  
"Cass! Più forte, ti prego."

Dean si spegne contro al materasso, con un gemito soddisfatto, le labbra rosse dai morsi e lacrime che gli rigano il viso.  
Castiel gli si lascia cadere addosso, svuotato e sfinito. Libera le mani del cacciatore dal fazzolettone, lasciandolo cadere a terra.  
"Adoro gli scout." Ridacchia Dean.  
"No, tu adori me." Sorride, Cass.  
"Sì, anche."  
Castiel lo morde ancora, su una guancia e l'altro risponde catturandogli le labbra in un bacio umido ma dolcissimo.


End file.
